Young Justice One-shots
by RedWillow03
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like! I will take suggestions, for both season 1 and 2. Features funny situations, sad things, texting conversations, shipping and basically what every you all suggest! (Rated T for very rare cursing and I'm paranoid) (Also trigger warning: Sad, angsty things)
1. Ch1 Violin

"What are you all doing?" Kaldur had been walking down the hall when he saw Artemis, Wally and M'gann all sitting on the ground in the hallway.

"Shhhhh." Wally whispered

"Why are we whispering?" Kaldur squatted down next to the others.

"Listen." M'gann whispered motioning towards the door.

Kaldur did, "Violin music?"

"Yeah, Robin apparently plays." Artemis muttered

"Ohh." Kaldur finally realized that it was Robins door they were sitting in front of.

"It's so pretty." M'gann mused

The music suddenly stopped, and the door abruptly opened. "What are you all doing?" Robin asked staring at them.

"Listening to you play." M'gann said simply, Robin's face turned red.

 **Hi! So I am having some writer's block and this is my stress-free writing! If you have any ideas I will be taking requests from season one and two, though I'm not as good at writing for season two characters. Also, they are going to be pretty short. And again stay positive!**

 **~RedWillow03**


	2. Ch2 Running

"Come on slower Wally slower!" Robin shouted as Wally ran around the training room, Artemis had just walked in and stared questioningly at the two.

"What are you doing?"

"Training." Wally said taking another lap, for a second he phased into super speed but quickly reverted back to a jog.

"For what?" Artemis asked

"His school does the fitness test thing, for two of the parts you have to run and it's not like he can actually run. So for weeks before he practices running at a normal pace."

"Well, that's easy."

"For you maybe, but running normally is next to impossible. So I use a bunch of really unorthodox methods to practice." Wally said as he came to a stop.

"Like what?"

"Like running on hot coals, running with velcro shoes on so that they stick each time I run, then on the day of the test I can't eat anything so I'm weaker and all but powerless."

"That sounds a whole lot like torture."

"It is, but not all of it, when I first got my powers I could barely take two steps without speeding, so my uncle made me do yoga and as much as I hate to admit this ballet." She started to giggle, "Shut up I was like ten and only did it till I could walk normally and stuff, except for the yoga part I still do that sometimes."

"Cut the chit-chat, another lap Wally! Common I've seen cheetahs slower than that."

 **Hello all! I was just thinking about how Wally could walk normally and everything and thus got this one-shot. Again taking requests so please comment! Also, I will probably be posting once a week or so. Anyway, hope you have a good day!**

 **~RedWillow03**


	3. Ch3 YJ Texting 1

Wally: Hey wanna hang out today?

Robin: Sure. Let me ask Dad.

Wally: Dad?

Robin: Bruce

Wally: Since when do you call him dad

Robin: Since when I say it at random times it freaks him out.

Wally: That makes sense

* * *

Robin: Bruce bought a baseball team.

Wally: Which one

Robin: The Baltimore Bats

Wally: Don't you mean the Baltimore Crabs

Robin: Did you just make a Hairspray reference

Wally: Did you just admit to knowing what Hairspray is.

Robin: That's not the point. Goodbye.

* * *

Robin: There are cats everywhere.

Wally: Did you adopt cats without realizing it?

Robin: No! How would that even happen?

Wally: Dude, you could start a cat shelter and sell the cats

Robin: But I'm already rich

Wally: I'm not

* * *

Robin: I found a bat and named him Bruce.

Wally: That makes sense.

Robin: Never mind. I think I'll call him Bat Bat.

Wally: That makes less sense

* * *

Robin: Wanna play a board game

Wally: Which one

Robin: Twister

Wally: Is that a euphemism

Robin: No

Wally: Either way no

Robin: Why

Wally: You always win

Robin: Cause I'm mister twister

Wally: Still sounds like a euphemism.

Robin: Maybe it is

Wally: Shut up.

* * *

 _(Guest Star from Batman and Green Arrow)_

Green Arrow: Batman come pick up your son.

Batman: Which one is it this time?

GA: The Red one I think.

B: That still doesn't help I have two red ones now.

GA: Red Hat? I honestly don't know just come get him he tried to kill me.

B: That makes sense I'll be there in an hour.

 **.**

.

.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed that funny bit of whatever that was. I think I'll be doing one of these every few chapters or so. And as always if you have any suggestions or story ideas please just tell me in the comments and I'll do my best to try to make those happen! Have a good day...no night...I really don't know what you call 2 am so just gonna... say Stay Happy!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	4. Ch4 Fanfic Secret

"Team we have a problem," Kaldur said seriously as he walked into the living room where the team was laying around. "someone has figured out that we exist."

"What do you mean they figured out we _exist._ of course, we exist?" Robin asked as he looked up from his computer.

"What I mean is that someone figured out that we are a team and what most of our missions are about."

"Who and how do we know they know everything." Wally furrowed his eyebrows in a rare moment of concern.

"Well, someone has been posting play by plays of our missions in story form on the internet. They know everything, where our base is, our abilities and even our identities. Well everyone's identity besides Robin."

"Who knows; The Brain, Lex Luthor, maybe the Kadmus people." Before Robin could finish Kaldur interrupted.

"No, we already know it's a new villain," His eyes darkened, "Archery Girl98."

Wally started to laugh, "What? You guys do know that Ar.." Artemis shoved a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Kaldur do you know any way to locate this ArcharyGirl?" Artemis asked her eyes wide.

"Yes actually, I have been tracking the IP address and we should be able to track her location using this GPS." The object in Kaldurs hand began to beep, "We have a location. Oh, my."

"What is it Kaldur." M'gann asked worriedly.

"The signal from the computer is coming from inside the Cave."

"Well, of course, it is Ar.." Artemis jabbed him in the stomach, "Ow! Jeez ok, I'll shut up."

"Here I can follow the signal and trick it to the assailants' location." He motioned for everyone to follow him silently, They all got up and followed him to the hall of rooms where they each had their own room. The device started to beep in from of one of the doors. "They must be in this room, Superboy kick it down." Connor nodded and kicked it in.

"No ones in here." M'gann stated.

"Ohhh, no they must have got away. We should go and check the rest of the cave and get out of here." Artemis said quickly

"Wait." Kaldur pointed the device at the computer on the desk, it was beeping like crazy. "Who's room is this?"

"Hers." Wally said with a grin and pointed at Artemis, whose face had turned bright red.

"Artemis, is this your computer?" Robin asked a little confused.

"It sure is, tell'em, Artie." The shit eating grin on Wally's face made Artemis want to kill him.

"I may or may not in my free time write fanfiction and theories about our team." Wally and Robin just started laughing.

"What is fanfiction?" M'gann asked

"Oh well, it's like stories about characters or heroes, only in a story that the author writes."

"So you write these stories, but about us and the missions we go on?" Connor asked she nodded her head. "This is stupid I'm leaving."

"And other people do this too?" M'gann wondered

"Here let me show you." She opened her computer and gave it to M'gann to peruse.

"Artemis you can't be writing stories about our missions, what if someone realized everything you write about is true, then our entire operation will be compromised."

"Common Kal, there are so many theorists out there it'll just get lost in the jumble." Robin said

"Excuse you I will have you know many people have commented and liked my stories."She said defensively.

"You're really not helping your case."

"Either way I will talk to the league about this and then come to a decision. Until then don't post anything else." Kaldur waited for reply but all he got was rolled eyes and a few 'yeah yeah yeah'. So he just walked out of the room.

The others were about to follow when M'gann looked up from Artemis' computer and asked, "What's BirdFlash?"

The three laughed and left M'gann very confused as to what was so funny.

 **Hi, world! I really hope you all like that. I wrote it because first of all if I had to be one person on the team it'd be Artemis because she's just really amazing and everything. I also wrote this because I've kinda imagined Artemis of being a bit of a conspiracy theorist and fan girl at heart. That's all from me today! As always tell me your ideas for stories you want to read and I will try to do them! Have an amazing day.**

 **~RedWillow03**


	5. Ch5 Salmon Ladder

Artemis walked into the Arrow Cave as she liked to call it even though Oliver hated it and was surprised to see Oliver wasn't there. "Oliver? Common it's time to patrol. Uhhhh!" He was always late, she walked towards the training room electing to train till he showed up.

"There you are, I've been waiting like an hour." Artemis jumped, surprised at the disembodied voice. "Up here." The voice said.

"Oliver? How did you get up there and what are you doing?" She stared up him as he hung from a bar on the ceiling.

"Well Dinah and I were watching tv yesterday and there was this show she likes and I was watching it with her. The main character had this Salmon Ladder and was doing it, Dinah was practically drooling and said he had better abs than me. So I bought one and actually made it to the top."

"So what's the problem then?" She asked, a little annoyed.

" I didn't realize how high up it was." He muttered sheepishly.

"And now you're stuck? How on earth do you jump from buildings on a nightly basis, look death in the eye and not be able to jump like the ten feet to the ground."

"Just get me down."

"No. I'm going on patrol and I'm taking the car."  
"Artemis, wait you can't just leave me here. Get me down, that's an order! And why are you taking the car, you can't even drive."

Artemis just walked out leaving him hanging there. "Roy? Dinah? Anyone? Help...please."

 _ **Poor Ollie. I hope everyone enjoyed that and just to be clear the tv show I was referencing was Arrow and if you don't watch Arrow then what are you doing with your life. JK! Anyway just to update some of you on the comment you left right now I am working on a one-shot where Wally gets hypnotized and am also working on a bunch others I will probably post a bunch this weekend! And don't forget to tell me what you want to read next!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	6. Ch6 Red Bats?

"Hey, I'm here." Dick walked into the cave towards where the others stood, he had just started going by Nightwing and everyone was still getting used to his new suit.

"Hey," Artemis turned around, "what's wrong with your suit, the blue bat bird thingy is all red?"

"Agent A's out of town and Bats tried to do laundry. I got lucky, his whole suit is pink."

"Whoa wait now you can go by Red Wing!" Wally enthusiastically piped in.

"Why on earth would I go by Red Wing?"

"You know you got Red Hood, Red Robin, and now Red Wing. Face it the red works for you bats. Now, all we need is to make Bats, regular Robin and Batgirl to change, I mean really what was she thinking with the purple it totally clashes with the red."

"Sure buddy, I'll talk to her about it later today." Dick rolled his eyes and muttered something about how great it was to be back.

 _ **Hope you all liked that. Comment what you want more of!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	7. Ch7 YJ Texting 2

Wally: OMGosh I just realized that Robin is like a pokemon

Dick: Me? Or Tim? Or Jason? Or Damion? Or Steph? There are a lot of us.

Wally: No none of you, like Robin is a different person.

Dick: Are you ok? Do you need a psychiatrist?

Wally: No think about it Robin like evolves, look; Robin-Nightwing-Batman(?), Robin- Red Robin- Something Else(?), Robin- Dead- Red Hood, Spoiler-Robin-Fake Dead-Spoiler- Batgirl-Spoiler.

Dick: That seems really convoluted and I still don't really get it.

Wally: Well at some point or another they were all Robin then they evolved into something else.

Dick: What about Stephane, she was Spoiler then Robin then a bunch of other stuff happened.

Wally: Well she's a special case, the rest makes sense though.

Dick: Sure Wally, me and all the other Robins are pokemon and Batman just has to catch us all

Wally: Thank you for finally accepting that.

* * *

Robin: Its almost Halloween, you know what that means.

Wally: Haunted House?

Robin: Haunted House!

Roy: NO! Remember last year.

Robin: It was really scary

Wally: Like its supposed to be.

Roy: You put two people in comas.

Robin: They were fine in the end.

Roy: Does that matter!?

Wally: Yes now let us scare more people. It's fun!

Roy: I give up.

Robin: You were still trying?

* * *

R: What the hell kind of noise was that?

W: I sneezed

R: That was not a sneeze, that was a small bomb

W: Ok..I guess? Why are we texting, we're in the same room

R: Cause I don't care anymore

W: Ok?

* * *

Robin: I'm gonna kill you!

Wally: Doesn't Bats have that no kill rule.

Robin: It more like a guideline.

Wally: Oh...well I'm gonna run like hell now.

Batman: That is not a guideline!

Batman:(Out Loud in the mansion) Jason stop corrupting your brother.

Jason: (out loud) But its so easy.

* * *

W: You're a psychopath

R: I thought I was just being creative.

* * *

Bart: You know what I hate

Jaime: What?

Bart: Speed bumps

Jaime: Did you just trip over a speed bump at super speed

Bart: Close... I did it with a stolen car

Jaime: What the hell

Bart: Sorry gotta go cops are chasing me

Jaime: Good luck?

* * *

Kaldur: Someone tried to drown me

Artemis: I'm confused

Kaldur: Me too

.

.

.

 _ **Hi, people of the internet! I really like writing these little texting conversations. I hope you like them too. Anyway this weekend I'm probably gonna post again and please make some suggestions! Have a good day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	8. Ch8 Hypnotized

(Idea by mrdbznarutofan)

"Guess what I got!" M'gann practically sang as she flew into the caves living room where the rest of the team sat.

"What'd you get?"Artemis asked as she looked up from the arrows she was sharpening.

"I got two tickets to go and see a magic show! Who wants to come with me?" She eagerly looked around the room.

"What day is the show?" Robin wondered from the kitchen.

"Next Tuesday! It's going to be so amazing!" She was so excited, well she was until Connor spoke up.

"Don't you and I have that all day field trip on Tuesday?" Connor asked.

M'gann's face deflated as she remembered the field trip her history class was taking to Washington, "I completely forgot about that, now what am I going to do with these?" She glanced around the room waiting for someone to speak up and take the tickets.

Unfortunately, she had underestimated how much everyone like magic.

"Ohh would you look at that the joker just broke out of prison...again. Catching him is probably going to take a while...Gotta go." Robin quickly exited the conversation.

M'gann frowned and looked at Kaldur, "Uhmm...I believe Tuesday is Atlantis' independence day and.. I...um.. must return to it and...watch the fireworks?"

"I thought Atlantis was always a free country and that fireworks cant work under water?" M'gann asked frowning

"..At one point we were taken over by giant..um..squids..yup giant squids took over Atlantis for like a hundred years or something like that and that's why I can not go. Also, we have magic so fireworks can work underwater and stuff." The answer didn't make a whole lot of sense to M'gann but she believed it all the same.

"So since everyone else is busy then I guess you and Wally can go to the show." M'gann suggested to Artemis.

"I have school." She replied bluntly.

"Nonsense the show doesn't start till five o'clock," M'gann smiled

"Ohh..great." Artemis tried to smile and seem like she wanted to go but really she couldn't stand magic shows, she smile anyway though not wanting to hurt the others feelings.

"Wonderful. Wally your free right?"

"Sorry sweet cheeks, magis not really my thing." Wally smirked thinking he had the perfect excuse

"Well then maybe this show will change your mind. You two will go to the magic show and take lots of pictures for me and tell me exactly how it was!" M'gann said it so matter o factly that it was impossible for either of them to say anything.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

"Sooooo how was the Magic show?" M'gann chided as Artemis and Wally walked into the cave.

Wally said, "Lame" at the same time Artemis said, "Fine."

"The magic was so fake, like you could totally see the wires and pshhh the part when he hypnotized me was so fake."

"He hypnotized you?" M'gann asked

"Yeah he did a bunch of really stupid stuff too." Artemis snickered.

"I DID NOT! And you can't prove I did." Wally smirked proud of himself. He walked towards the kitchen and started rummaging thru the fridge.

Artemis smiled leaned in conspiratorially to M'gann and said, "Watch this." then she snapped her fingers and Wally fell to the floor asleep.

"I finally figured out how to get him to shut up!" Artemis excitedly announced.

"ummm..uh...Ok?" M'gann left a bit confused and sad the two of them hadn't taken pictures at the show.

 _ **So that was my story about Wally getting hypnotised! And big shout out to**_ _mrdbznarutofan_ __ _ **for the idea!**_ _**I know it was mostly nothing and it's not exactly what you suggested but I tried my best and I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out. Anyway make sure to comment what you want me to write next and have a good day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	9. Ch9 Snow!

"It's so...white." Bart just stared at the ground.

"It's snow." Jaime watched as Bart hesitantly touched the white fluffy snow.

"I grew up in an apocalyptic wasteland, I don't know what weather is, let alone snow."

"And I grew up in the desert. What's your point"

"My point is this is a magical moment for me, all we had back home was ash that fell from the sky and let me tell you it did not taste as good when it fell on your tongue." Bart held out his arms, stuck out his tongue and spun around before throwing himself into a snow drift, "Waho!"

Jaime just rolled his eyes and smiled, and before he could do anything else Bart grabbed his shirt and pulled Jaime into the snow with him.

Out of nowhere Bart kissed him and said, "I love you." Bart blushed furiously, but before he could play it off as a joke or anything, Jaime kissed him back.

Then they spent the rest of the day making snow angels.

 _ **Hello! So I really like how this came out, and I hope you do too. Make sure to comment what you want me to write! Also, I have a snow day today even though theirs like barely an inch. Funny thing is I wrote this like two weeks ago! Anyway, have a good day and if you live on the east coast have fun with the snow!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	10. Ch10 YJ Texting 3

Wally: My mom killed my pet

Robin: You had a pet

Wally: Yeah his name was Dog

Robin: Was he a dog

Wally: No a spider, my dads allergic to dogs

Robin: That's why your mom killed it,

Wally: Cause it was a spider?

Robin: No because it was a dog

Wally: Will you come to the funeral

Robin: No

* * *

Wally: A little kid with red hair just ran up to me and called me daddy

Dick: I know

Wally: How?

Dick: I paid him to.

Wally: You're a dick

* * *

Wally: Is there a hall of fame for what I do

Robin: It's called prison

* * *

Wally: Dick..I..um have something to tell you.

Robin: What is it

Wally: Batman exploded...I'm really sorry

Robin: Well when he gets back tell him I said hi

Wally: …

* * *

Kaldur: Something exploded and you three are missing. What did you do?

Wally: Nothing.

Artemis: Nothing.

Robin: Everything!

Wally: Dam it Rob

Artemis: Nice going bird brain, we almost got away with it

Batman: No you didn't

Robin: RUN!

Kaldur: (Face slapping emoji)

* * *

Wally: So..um..this is really awkward

Robin: What is?

Wally: Are you and Bats secretly vampires.

Robin:?

Wally: Well I was on Reddit and there are like a bunch of theories about it and like your always doing all those acrobatic things so like its kinda believable.

Robin: Well Bats is but I'm not.

Wally: Thank you for being honest.

Robin: Your an idiot.

Wally: Your best friends with an idiot.

Robin: This conversation is over.

Wally: Ok.

* * *

Superman: Scariest person in the Leauge?

Green Arrow: Batman

Flash: Batman

Martian Manhunter: Not Batman

Superman: Then who?

Martian Manhunter: Have you not met Jason

.

.

.

 _ **I got another snow day for absolutely no reason! So I wrote this, I hope you all like this and make sure to make suggestions about what you want me to write.**_

 _ **~RedWilllow03**_


	11. Ch11 Tattoos

"Sooooo guess what... I got a tattoo," At that everyone looked up, a little shocked and bemused.

"Of what and why…?" Artemis asked cautiously

"Cause I felt rebellious and was mad at my dad." Wally shrugged

"Of course why else does anyone else get a tattoo." Robin chuckled from the corner of the couch.

"What is it off?" M'gann spoke up from the kitchen.

"Well since I run and stuff I figured..." He lifted his pant leg revealing a small pair of red converse on his ankle.

"It looks nice...I guess?" Artemis wasn't really sure she really liked it, but if he like it then she liked it too.

"Wait where did you even get it done, your only seventeen?" Robin asked

"I found this sketchy place downtown, Pierce, I think it was called. The guy was kinda creepy but he didn't ask for ID and it was super cheap."

"You know I've always thought tattoos were kind of pointless, I mean like once you get old and stuff they look really awful and wrinkly."

"Well, then I guess I'll have a really ugly ankle when I'm old. I don't really care though I can just cover it with a sock or long pants. Anyway, I'm gonna go do some homework then go to bed, see ya guys tomorrow."

The others mumbled byes and returned to their work. They had all agreed that because there weren't any missions tomorrow that they would all hang out, so everyone except for Connor and Kaldur who both had things to do, decided to sleep at the cave.

* * *

 _Crash! Klang! Other Destruction Noises!_

"AHHHH! HELP! PLEEEEASE! I CAN'T STOP!" Wally shouted as everyone ran into the living room.

"What the hell is happening!" Robin screamed at the blur of red and yellow.

"I can stop! Help!" At that Robin grabbed his utility belt from god knows where and threw a dart into the blur, Wally suddenly stopped and hit the ground in a pile.

"Oh my is he ok?" M'gann wondered worriedly.

"Yeah, but the sedative won't last that long. M'gann can you move him, please?"

"Uhh yeah, but where do you want me to put him?"

"There's a speedster proof box in the basement."

"We have a basement! Since when and how do you have a sedative that would work on him, nothing else does?" Artemis inquired

Robin paled for a moment, "Well Batman may or may not have plans in place in case any of you become evil and he may or may not keep those plans in the secret basement along with a secret escape method."

Robin led the way to the basement with Artemis following and M'gann trailing behind with Wally hovering in the air, out cold. "Wait ok so you have a way to neutralize all of us? What are they?" Artemis wondered.

"Well for M'gann and Kaldur fire, so we have some flamethrowers and fire pellets. Connor's easy, just a bit of Kryptonite. Wally's a bit trickier, Bats made a special sedative and a containment unit made of a carbon-based polymer that makes it impossible for speedsters to phase through. I even have a plan for Zatanna, simply tackle her and duct tape her mouth."

"Wait what about me?"

"Oh you, right just like a straight jacket or something like that."

"So I don't get like a special plan I just get a straight jacket like a normal crazy person. I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not."

Robin just shrugged, "M'gann you can just put him in that clear box over their."

"Alright."

"So what do we do now?" Artemis wondered.

"Well, first of all, we need to figure out why he couldn't stop running and stuff. And that's kinda as far as my plan's gone. I tried to contact the Flash bu, he's off-world."

Artemis nodded and they all fell into a quiet silence as Robin started to type away on his wristwatch trying to find an answer.

By that point it was nearly six in the morning, M'gann said she had to go get ready for school but she'd be back as soon as school let out. The two muttered goodbyes as she made her way up the staircase.

Artemis was staring into space when she suddenly said, "I just realized something really weird."

"What'd you realize?"

"Well look at Wally's ankle, the tattoo's gone." Artemis pointed at the spot where his pants leg revealed his ankle.

"Your right, hey what was that place he got the tattoo done at called again?"

"I think he said it was called Pierce, or something like that. Why?"

"Well there are a tone of bad metahumans in Central City, one of them probably has a tattoo themed power, I remember Wally telling me about him a while ago. Even if it's not him looking into the tattoo place is probably a good idea."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do with him?" She gestured to Wally passed out in the corner.

"We could probably just leave a note."

"Ok." She quickly grabbed a pen and pencil from the corner and scribbled down a note. They then left and defeated the Metahuman.

* * *

(While they were gone.)

Wally slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in a glass box. "What the hell?" he looked around and saw the note:

 _Hey guess you woke up. We went to go defeat the guy who gave you ur tattoo, not really sure when we'll be back. Sorry bout the box._

 _-Artemis and Rob_

 _P.S. Ur tattoos gone._

"Well, that's helpful." Wally rolled his eyes. He slumped against the glass wall and waited for them to get back.

Robin and Artemis, walked into the basement slowly, "Finally you've been gone for like hours."

"We were only gone for like forty minutes." Artemis said

"Well, either way, you left me in a box for goodness sake!"

"Relax we left a note." Robin smiled

"Yeah that note was really helpful, now let me out." He pleaded

"Nope ur on twenty-four-hour quarantine, we need to make sure the guy's tattoo power thingy is gone."

"You two are pure evil. Also can someone please tell me what happened cause I'm like suuuuppppper confused."

"Well at like four A.M. you woke everyone up and were screaming cause you couldn't stop running and then found the guy in the tattoo shop then beat him in like five minutes, tied him up left him for the police grabbed some bagels then came back." Artemis explained

"Did you at least bring me a bagel?"

"Nope."

 _ **I'm running out of different ways to say Hi so….Hello I guess? Anyway I hope you liked this one-shot it was a bit longer than usual but I think I needed another long one. Please make some suggestions on what you want to read next and have a good day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	12. Ch12 Giant Heads?

"Hey, Rob?" Wally asked from the couch where he was sitting

"What is it I'm kinda hacking right now." Wally just rolled his eyes cause he knew Robin was just reading Harry Potter fanfic.

"So your like one of the smartest guys around cause you like Batman's protege or whatever right?"

"I guess so why?"

"Well, I was just wondering who built those really big heads on Easter Island?"

"First of all why would you want to know that and second I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Kaldur walked into the cave and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Who built those Easter island head thingys."

"Oh, those. Atlanteans did." Kaldur said simply as he picked his book up off the coffee table. Robin and Wally shared a glance.

"Atlanteans built the Easter Island giant heads?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kaldur stated without looking up from his book.

The other two shrugged and returned to what they had been doing before.

 _ **Hi! I wrote this because I can kind of imagine that because they live with essentially two aliens (yes I know Kaldur is Atlantean, he's basically an alien though) and like there are so many conspiracy theories about aliens and weird structures. So that's how I came up with this. Please comment and follow me, also tell me what you want me to write next!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	13. Ch13 Language of Fear

"Incoming transmission:", The caves, computer announced. M'gann, Conner, Kaldur and Artemis all looked at each other, today was their day off, there weren't supposed to be any missions.

"Play transmission," Kaldur stated as he walked over to the command center in the training room, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Guy's I'm incoming in five minutes from Gotham, with Robin." Wally's voice crackled over the loudspeaker, there was a lot of wind interfering with the comm, he sounded really out of breath and anxious.

"Are you running?" Artemis asked, confused.

"Yeah, I think my comms about to drop off I need you guys to get the med by ready, ok."  
Before they could respond they mic cut off and the team was left with no explanation. "M'gann, Artemis go prep the med by. Make sure we have lots of bandages and gauze. Connor go meet Kid at the vehicle entrance. I will try to get his mic back online. We have about three minutes so be quick." Everyone nodded at Kaldurs command, all of them worried about what had happened to their friends.

"Recognized Kid Flash." The door opened and in sped Wally holding an unconscious Robin. He started to trip, but Connor caught him before he could drop Robin.

"Take..him..to the med..bay..he won't be out much longer." Wally said through deep breathes, as Connor picked Robin up bridal style and Kaldur helped Wally stand and started to follow Connor to the med bay.

"My friend, what happened?" Wally's suit was a mess and he had a large gash on his right shoulder.

"We were in Gotham, and Bats was out of town so we decided to patrol ourselves. Everything was going great till Scarecrow came out of nowhere and jumped us. We tried to fight him but he had some goons. I started to take them down while Rob dealt with Scarecrow. I don't know what happened but the fight just went south at some point, I got shot in the shoulder and Scarecrow fear gassed him. I had to use one of the sedatives in his utility belt just to get him to stop screaming and thrashing so I could run him here." Wally sat down on one of the cots M'gann and Artemis had put out for them.

"So he's sedated?" M'gann asked as she put an IV drip into Robins' arm and started to check him over for cuts.

"Yeah but not for long. He should wake up soon, am not really sure how long the gas will last so he might still be under it." He started to peel off his suit, so they could look at the built wound.

Suddenly Robin started to writhe and scream, "Mamă, Tată, nu pierde. Te iubesc! Te rog, nu mă lăsa. Vreau să mor, te rog, dă-mi voie!" Connor quickly held him down while M'gann gave him another sedative.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Robin slowly stopped moving and fell into a deep sleep.

"I can feel the hurt and fear and pain, it's practically radiating from him." M'gann took a big step away from the gurney.

"Did anyone else notice how he was screaming in gibberish?" Artemis asked breaking the silence they had fallen into.

"Yes, I do find it storage. Does anyone know what language that might be?" Kaldur responded. Everyone's eyes fell on Wally.

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Listen Rob doesn't talk about his past a whole lot for a reason. Before he became Robin, some shit happened to him. And part of that is he wasn't born in America. I won't go into details though cause it has to do with his ID, but hopefully one day he'll tell you guys. But until that day my lips are sealed."

Their gaze went back to the sleeping boy on the other side of the room, "He's so young." M'gann breathed.

After that, they all fell into a respectful silence and waited for their friend to wake up.

"What do we do, now?" Artemis finally asked not able to hold back the question anymore.

"I contacted Batman a while when we first got the call. He said he would be here in a few hours." As if on cue the computer announced his arrival. Batman swiftly entered the room, cautiously picked up a still unconscious Robin then strode towards the exit muttering a "Thank you." As he left.

"Well, that was strange" Artemis observed.

Everyone quietly dispersed to there own activities and a few days later when Robin came back no one brought up what had happened. But in that moment everyone on the team had silently vowed to never let Robin get hurt again, he had already been through so much.

 _ **I hope everyone liked this chapter, please oh please give me suggestions. And make sure to favorite and comment. Also, I have a few other stories posted on my page so check them out! Have a fantastic day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **Mom Dad, no. I love you! Please do not leave me. I want to die, please, let me go.**_


	14. Ch14 Death

"Good job team," Batman said as he signed off the briefing room video screen.

"What the hell did we do?" Artemis whispered, still shell-shocked from their mission.

"We completed our mission." Kaldur muttered, refusing to meet her eyes.

"No, what we did was kill six people!" M'gann sniffled, through her sobs. Connor pulled her close, and glared daggers at Kaldur. He may not feel the same guilt the others did, but he could still be mad at him, Kaldur was the leader after all.

"It wasn't our fault." Robin finally spoke up from his spot at the computer typing the mission report.

Wally finally snapped,"That's bull! How can the two of you be so calm about this! Our mission wasn't a success people died." Even Artemis was starting to tear up.

"But people also lived. And the numbers don't lie, we got fifty people out of that building before it exploded."

"I could have done something, I should have done something! God, I could have been faster, if I had.." _Slap!_ Before Wally could finish his sentence Robin got up from his chair and slapped him across his face.

"No! There was nothing you could have done, and don't you dare go to that dark place again!" He turned to look at the rest of the team, "And that goes for all of you. Those people were trapped under rubble and had been inhaling smoke for over an hour and a half, even if we had gotten them out they would have been too far gone to live from the crush injuries."

After that, they all silently dispersed for the night. Artemis tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the faces of those peoples faces, one was only a ten-year-old girl. She had died in her mother's arms.

* * *

Tossing and turning for nearly an hour, Artemis gave up on sleep and went to the kitchen to get some water. When she entered the living room Robin was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his holo-watch.

"How do you do it?" She quietly asked.

He startled a little, not expecting anyone to be up."Do what?"

"Deal with the losses, the guilt, the..the death."

He frowned for a second, "I've been in the game since I was nine, as much as I hate to say it but after a while you..you kind of just become numb to it all. Sometimes though," He hesitated, "..I wish I felt the losses, wish I felt something at least. But I knew if I did then I'd just crumple up and wither away, then we'd lose even more people though. So maybe being numb is the only way." A single tear streaked down the boys face.

It was then in that moment that Artemis realized how young Robin really was. She quietly nodded then walked back to her room, leaving Robin to his thoughts.

 _ **Thank you all for reading so much! As always please comment and tell me what you think! I really wanna hear your thoughts, Do you like the grittier dark stuff or my light-hearted ones. I will write whatever you want! Have an amazing day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	15. Ch 15 From the Words of Birds

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Artemis grumbled from the couch. "I love hate this book so much!"

"What is it and why?" M'gann asked from the kitchen, trying in vain to get her cookies not burn.

"It's this amazing modern-day murder mystery, that I have to read for my English Lit. class. It was released a few months ago anonymously and was going to win a Pulitzer but they didn't know who to give it to."

"If it's so amazing then why do you hate it?" Connor added.

"Because it's like beautifully written, but like hard to understand kinda like Shakespeare but using modern language and its set in today's world. I have to write a stupid essay about what it means and if the title character is at fault for their parent's murder. And I'm like how should I know?" She took a deep breath, "Its just uhhhhhh, that is like the only word to describe it."

"Describe what?" Wally asked as he walked in.

"Dead Birds Can't Fly."

"That weird murder book everyone loves?"

"Yup."

"I had to read that too, my teacher kept going on about symbolism and government and like a bunch of other things it apparently touched on. To me, it just seems like a story of some guy and his parents die then he has to deal with it."

"That's exactly how I feel, really I think it's more about the mystery surrounding the book, and not the book itself. It's a good book don't get me wrong, but people are making too big a deal about it."

"Totally." Wally nodded his head, and then Robin walked in.

"Wait Artemis and Wally agreeing on something. It must be the end of the world!" Robin grinned as he sat down on the couch.

"Shut up...wait what do you think about the Dead Birds Can't Fly. Cause I still have to write an essay about it and it's due tomorrow." Artemis asked.

"..I..um.." His face turned red, "I think people should leave the dang book alone. And that it is clearly a summarization of how someone came to the realization that their parent's death wasn't his fault." Robin then threw a smoke pellet on the ground and disappeared.

 _Cough cough_. "Well, that was strange." Artemis grumbled through coughs, "But at least I have a premise for my essay."

"Wait a second," Wally muttered as a light bulb went off in his head.

* * *

"Rob! Common Robin comes out from wherever you are." Wally was wandering around the cave looking for Robin, when he spotted an opened grate vent, "Of course it's always the vents." He sighed and started to squeeze his way through.

Wally found Robin a few yards into the vent shaft, "I was hiding." Robin commented after seeing Wally.

"Well you did a lousy job," He retorted, the silence grew between them. "You wrote a book?" He finally asked a bit in awe of his friend

"uhhhghhhghgh" Robin groaned back, "Yeah but I didn't mean to. Well, I did but I also didn't. I kinda just started writing next thing I knew I had a full novel."

"And the getting it published part?"

"Bruce found it on my laptop I guess and used Wayne Enterprises' publishing company to get it out. He made it my birthday gift, and didn't even tell me till it was already on the shelves." Robin rolled his eyes, "Why couldn't he have just gotten me an X-box like a normal person. I didn't want the whole world to read basically my life story."

"If it makes a difference the books really good." He commented

"Thanks man. But I think it might be too good, they tired to give it a Pulitzer."

"Tried?"

"Since its anonymous, they didn't know who to give it to, which kinda sucks. I didn't even mean to write like that it just happened, and the hidden meaning allegory for the government thing doesn't make sense to me, and was in no way my intention."

"Ahh yes, the death of the author." Wally said.

"I'm alive you know?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean that..like… I don't know what its called, but it has something to do with how the authors intention of what he wrote doesn't matter just the worlds perspective on it."  
"Well, that sucks for me then."

"Yup. Hey, I still have a paper due on your book, would you write it for me?" Wally pleaded.

"No and goodbye."

 _Thank you all for reading, I saw a bland head on pintrest that had a headcanon prompt similar to this so I kind of just expanded on that. I hope you all enjoyed this and make sure to comment what you want me to write next and what you thought! I'm sorry I haven't been posting a whole lot but I'm doing my best. School has been crazy and I have practice every day. Anyway have a good day!_

 _-RedWillow03_


	16. Ch16 YJ Texts 4

W: Last night I dreamed we were in a comedy club and then were arrested for public humiliation

R: I HAD THE SAME DREAM

W: Really?

R: No you idiot, I did not! And why were we arrested for public humiliation, who did we humiliate?

W: We were the ones who were humiliated, it was so bad we had to be arrested.

R: It's two a.m. go to bed

* * *

Robin: So Bats had to take me to work today and last night on patrol he fell off a building and like got some scratches and hurt his wrist.

Wally: Where is this going

Robin: So the guy he was meeting with was like 'what happened to your face' B looked at him and said cut myself shaving. The guy gave him a strange look and said 'again?' Bats just said yup then changed the subject

Wally: So….

Robin: I think his excuse for all his injuries is he cut himself shaving.

Wally: I believe that you know playboy business guy half drunk completely hung over trying to shave, makes a lot of sense actually

Robin: IKR

* * *

Nightwing: I walked into the cave and Jason was just sitting there. HE'S DEAD! RIGHT

Wally: You saw a ghost?

Artemis: Magic?

Jaime: Reanimated corpse?

Red Arrow: Clone?

M'gann: Jason's soul melded to a wax figure of him and is seeking revenge?

Zatanna: From the past/time travel?

Bumble Bee: Alternate dimension?

Raquel: Robot with his memories?

Superboy: Random guy who wandered into the cave?

Beast Boy: Shapeshifter?

Lagon: He faked his death?

Bart: Lazarus' Pit.

Everyone: Ohhhhh.

Nightwing: Anyone else concerned that we all find those other options logical?

Everyone: Yes.

* * *

Artemis: Hey is it Flash or The Flash

Wally: Honestly I don't know. I've never asked and at this point I think it's too late.

* * *

Z: I am so done with the world today

A: What happened

Z: I saved someone's life, then like a minute later they asked if I would work their kids birthday party

A: That's actually really funny

Z: Best part is it happens like once a week

A: On that note, my little cousin's clown just canceled...any chance you would...

Z: I really hate you

A: As you rightfully should

* * *

R: A demon just tried to kill me

W: Damion?

R: No an actual demon.

* * *

Lagonn: Why are you staring at me?

S.B.: I'm hoping you'll spontaneous combust

Lagon: I thought you didn't have heat vision!?

M'gann: Boys stop fighting (Sobbing emoji)

* * *

W: If we were all spices what would we be?

R: Artemis salt, M'gann sugar, I'd be the cinnamon challenge, Kaldur sage cause like sage advice I guess. Connor cayenne pepper cause he's so angry and you are the food we season cause when you put all those flavors together you get something awful.

W: I would have thought you'd be salt.

* * *

 _ **Hi! So sorry about the lack of actual story! Please give me suggestions and comment what you think! I've been super busy with school and I have Championships coming up this weekend for Crew! Have an amazing life!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	17. Ch17 Normal People (Prologue)

**Warning**

 **This is a prologue for a story I am writing and the continuation of this story will not be posted here! For more details see the end of this chapter.**

* * *

The team all jumped when Wally speed into the living room and just started hopping around the room "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You guys, so I learned this really amazing thing! Wanna know what it is?!"

"If it'll make you stop doing whatever it is your doing the yes please go on," Robin grumbled, annoyed at how happy and jumpy he was.

"Well so I was on patrol by myself, you know just speeding around the city when this lady was running to her car and dropped her keys into a drain pipe, said a few obscenities cause she was like late or something, I was about to help her when she bent down to the grate and her arm just like went through it." He paused as if letting the bit of information sink in.

"So phasing? How is that special Miss.M can phase and you kinda can too?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I know but that's not the point, so I was like woah that was unexpected and hid in an alleyway. Once she got her keys and got in her car I followed her to her house because I thought she might be evil or something, but she just like acted like a normal mom, she made dinner, put her adorable daughter to bed. Then I think she saw me watching her."

"What makes you say that." M'gann wondered.

"Well for starters she invited me inside. I accepted and of course, she asked why I, as Kid Flash, was watching her. I decided to go with the truth and said I had seen her phase through the grate on the street. Then she gave a weird little chuckle and said 'Oh that, why would you want to follow me around for that last time I checked being a metahuman isn't a crime, you should know that pretty well.' So I said I was sorry for following her and that I was just kind of suspicious cause I'd never seen a non-evil meta before. She said it was fine then I left and now I'm here."

"Ok so you stocked some innocent woman and her daughter for no reason and now you're really excited about it?" Wally nodded to Artemis, "Just making sure I understood."

"What I don't understand is why you were so surprised by the Meta thing, you know like one in forty people in Central is a meta, right? Most of them don't realize they have powers or they do and don't use them, but still it's a big problem." Artemis said.

"Well I didn't know that before but I do now and I was online and there are like all these chat groups and resources and websites, for people who are metas and can do stuff and now I'm realizing that I could be a meta in my real ID. Like I don't have to hide that part of me anymore well except for the part about being Kid Flash and all."

Wally's grin was so big it almost hurt Artemis to rain on his parade, "So there are a lot of red-headed speedsters running around the city now? The reason those websites exist is because they don't feel safe being themselves outside of online. Those people are afraid of persecution and the fear that comes with it. I have a friend who used to live in Central her whole family moved because her sister was a meta and not a lethal one she makes bubbles. Also aren't you on the Cross Country team or something, you being a speedster would disqualify you and probably your whole team of all your previous wins. My point is it's a stupid idea."

"Your no fun."

"Well your not realistic. Wally I'm just trying to protect you from yourself. Ok?" Artemis, though if you asked her would deny it, was actually a little worried about Wally and hoped beyond hope he didn't do anything stupid.

Wally just stared at the floor and frowned, "Ok."

After that Wally just sulked away and thought in his room about all his crushed expectations and dreams.

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope everyone liked that! I am writing a full-blown story about this, right now I have about five chapters prewritten and will be posting them once a week! This is the prologue, make sure to gon and read the first chapter the story is called "Normal People". And don't forget to comment what you want me to write next and other story ideas!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	18. Ch18 Not A Charmed Life

"Hey Artemis, I was wondering…" Wally sputtered to a stop, as he walked into the cave's living room. "Everything ok?"

Artemis blinked out of her daze, and looked up from where she sat on the couch, "Yes, what? Uhh..Yeah, I'm fine."

Wally stepped closer, "Ya sure, cause you looked a little not fine a second ago?"

"Uhhg" Artemis groaned, "Yes I am sure I'm fine"  
"Alrighty then. I'm gonna watch some tv." Wally suspiciously sat down in one of the armchairs still not convinced by what Artemis had said.

A few minutes passed in silence, Artemis stared into space as Wally flipped randomly through channels. "That's a nice bracelet." Wally abruptly commented. Noticing the bracelet on the archer's wrist.

"Oh um yeah..thanks." she muttered, staring at it.

"Do the charms mean anything?" He was a bit put off by the girl's lack of interest in bantering with him.

She sighed, "Yeah..I guess they do…" Her sentence dribbled off and she kept staring at it.

"Ok Artie, you're freaking me out a bit, care to clue me in on what's upsetting about the bracelet." He said it in a friendly tone, that almost made Artemis think he cared.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What makes you think my mood has anything to do with this bracelet."

"The way you're staring at it like, it might hold the secrets of the universe." Wally stated.

"Come on just tell me. And I'll leave you alone." He smiled, warmly. "Please, I just want to help."

She gave in after a minute, "Fine." Her giving in didn't exactly help with Wally's worry. The Artemis he knew would play her secrets close to the chest, only giving in when they're ripped away from her.

"My dad gave this to me when I was, twelve. And each charm represents the people I've..that I've.." she could barely bring herself to say it. "Killed." She started to tear up.

Wally's eyes widened, sure he knew her father Sportsmaster was a villain and was an all around screwed up guy, but making a twelve-year-old, making his daughter, take another life. That was one of the worst things he'd ever heard. And seeing how many charms there were, nearly fifteen. He moved from his chair to where Artemis sat.

"When mom got out of prison about a year or so ago, and I moved in with her I locked bracelet away in my closet swearing I'd never do it again…" She kept shaking her head, "but..but last night.." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, full on sobbing into Wally. "i ..i didn't mean to, the arrow it just...god what have i become."

Wally patiently sat there, waiting for her to let it all out. Truly being a shoulder for her to cry on. Once she was done, she pulled away from him still wiping tears from her bloodshot eyes, "...and then if that wasn't bad enough, this morning I found this on my nightstand, a new charm added to ranks.." She wiped away the last of her tears, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You need to know, Artemis, it's not your fault. He raised you to be a killer. What you did last night and before that are in the past, the strongest arrowheads are forged with fire."

After that the two of them were quiet for a while, reflecting on what had been said. When Artemis stood up from Wally's embrace, took the bracelet off and threw it into the crackling fire of the hearth. She turned back to where he still sat, "Thank you." and then walked away leaving Wally to ponder the mystery that Artemis was.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Well, I kinda died there for a while, but don't worry I survived finals week and am on break so Yeah! Also, I'm running out of ideas here so please give me some! Also if you were curious that last chapter I wrote, is now a full-blown story called Normal People and has four chapters right now! Anyway, have a great day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	19. Ch19 Message Received, part1

_Hi Just wanted to be clear this chapter takes place right after the episode where Artemis is accused of being the mole and Wally yells at her because she lied to the team about the mission and allowed Cheshire and Sports Master to escape. Also, there are a few continuity errors for the sake of story and convenience so please just roll with it! Thanks._

 _ **Buzz-Buzz-Buzz**_

"Dear god what now!"Artemis groaned, wiping away the tears she wished didn't exist. Everything around her was going to shit, that last thing she needed was for something else to fly off the handle.

Artemis picked up the phone from the nightstand. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The text was a street view picture of her house. Artemis looked at the number, hoping it was a stupid prank from one of the rich snobs from her school. It wasn't.

She gasped, dropping the phone to the floor. A million thoughts raced through her head, how did he find us, why did he find us, what's he gonna do?

The phone buzzed again. Artemis hesitated as she picked it up, terrified of what the screen might reveal. It was a video. Steadying her breath, Artemis hit play. The footage was grainy and didn't have any volume, but what it displayed was terrifying in and of itself.

She witnessed her father breaking down her door, barrelling up the steps, as the scene unfolded Artemis quietly prayed despite knowing what was going to happen, Sportsmaster kicked in the door to her mother's room. Her mom shouting at him to stop, as he yanked her out of her wheelchair and held her by the neck, but he wouldn't, the pleas were useless. Sportsmaster looked into the camera, and pulled out a switchblade from behind his back, holding it to her mother's throat. Artemis began to cry, feeling helpless and alone.

Just as the video ended, a text was sent. _**Three hours and counting.**_

Artemis just sat there for a second, not completely comprehending what had happened. Taking a deep breath she picked up her jacket from the coat from where she had left it on her bed, then grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows she kept in her room. Finally, Artemis tied her hair up in a server ponytail, while simultaneously running down the hall to get to the zeta tubes.

Artemis rushed past the team and Roy, who were still lounging about in the living room, but she paid them no mind, setting it for Gotham. She pressed the power button, then frantically hit it again. "Crap." Artemis whispered, suddenly remembering some stupid announcement about zeta tubes being down for a couple hours once a month, so they could update and such.

Again Artemis rushed passed the team to the training room where they kept the motorcycle keys. She chaotically rummaged through the drawer looking for hers. Once she found them Artemis sprinted to the garage and headed for Gotham hoping she'd make it in time, as she'd waisted a few minutes already.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Earlier:**

After Artemis and Wally's fight about how she had handled the mission, Artemis stomped down the hall to her room, leaving the rest of the team to discuss the mission and how to deal with the aftermath.

Not ten minutes later, Artemis barreled down the hall, trying to get the zeta beams to work. Of course, everyone knew they were down for the night, but no one bothered to tell Artemis, least of all Wally and Roy.

The whole team was surprised when the realized she had her bow and arrows with her, as she made her way to the garage.

"We should follow her." Roy announced, once Artemis was in the garage.

"What why?" M'gann replied.

"Think about it there's a mole on the team, Artemis screws up on a mission, then rushes out of the cave bow and arrow in hand. That is suspicious."

"Maybe Green Arrow needed her for a mission in Star City?" M'gann said ever the optimist.

Roy walked over to the zeta tube and checking the control panel, "Nope says she was going to Gotham." He crossed his arm.

"Either way she wasn't wearing her suit." Wally added, "I think Roy's right, we have to know where she's going."

Robin, fully aware that Artemis lived in Gotham and had faith that she wasn't the mole said. "Maybe she has family their or something and is going to go hunting with them."

Roy rolled his eyes. "No I believe Roy is right, there's a possibility that Artemis is the mole and her actions on tonight's mission only further that. Some of us should follow her. I wish I could come but I have a prior engagement with my King."

"Wally and I can go" Roy suggested.

"I'll come too. You'll need someone to pilot the bioship, and Gotham's my city." Robin added.

Kaldur nodded, "You all had better change into civvies, and use caution."

Wally looked at the time, "We'd better hurry, she's already been gone 15 minutes."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **So this was a story suggested by RadioDog77, I hope it's everything you wanted. It is a two-parter so stay tuned for the rest, which will probably be out by next Friday! As always comment what you think and give me story ideas! Have an amazing life,**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	20. Ch20 Message Received, part 2

Artemis raced down the highway, swerving through cars and traffic not caring about laws or speed limits. She felt the wind on her skin and the biting cold numbed her fear a bit. But as she neared Gotham and the promise of her father and other terrible things her anxiety grew.

Artemis slowed as she approached her neighborhood it wasn't very clean and always smelled like shit, but it was all they could afford. And even if they could get a nicer house she'd never want something like those rich fools from her school with their mansions and furniture you couldn't sit on. Besides this house was where she grew up, and despite all the bad memories and the smell, it was still home. The same home where Jade had taught her how to braid, and the same home that always smelled like burnt toast from her mom's failed cooking attempts.

She parked her cycle a few houses down the road, Artemis could see her house and remained on guard. Her phone said that it was nearly one am, and she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had made it with nearly twenty minutes to spare.

Artemis pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back, placing it on the bowstring as she cautiously made her way up the road. From the street, she could see light seeping through the windows on the top floor and the house was eerily quiet. When Artemis turned the doorknob she discovered it was already open. Steadying her nerves Artemis took a deep breath and walked through the doorway and up the dark stairs, as she rounded the corner she was shocked to see that her dad hadn't left any guards. Maybe they were hiding, on we're outside and she simply had not spotted them she thought to herself, the idea sent a shiver up her spine.

Artemis carefully made her way down the hall, avoiding all the creaky floorboards. The door to her mother's room was closed, but light shone through the cracks. Knowing that whatever was behind that door would forever change her life, Artemis took a step back, then ran at the door with everything she had, ultimately kicking in the door with her foot. She scanned the room, arrow drawn back ready to shoot anyone who came near her. The harsh smell of a cigarette burned her nose and it was then that she noticed her father sitting in the corner of the room. He smoked a cigar while he sharpened a knife in his lap. He seemed unfazed by Artemis' sudden entrance, not even glancing up from his work.

"Artemis right on time." He smirked, finally looking at her, as he took a long drag from the cigaret, then took it from his mouth and put it out on the arm of the chair, flicking it away.

She tensed under his gaze, despite her best efforts to remain unafraid. "What have you done with my mom." Artemis demanded. Her mother was nowhere in the room and that frightened her mother then Artemis would ever admit.

He chuckled a low spine curling laugh. "Always to the point little girl, what don't want to spend time with your old man?"

She put as much courage as she muster into her voice. "Answer the question."

He resumed sharpening the knife. "Alright, alright. She's in the closet." Her father nodded toward the small closet in the back corner of the room.

"Alive?" Her voice cracked a little.

"You made it on time, didn't you. And I am a man of my word." He smiled.

"What do you want, Sportsmaster?"

He feigned hurt, "Is that all I am to you now a villain?"

She shook her head in disgust, "You lost the right to be my father a long time ago. Now, what do you want?"

"Can't a father check on his daughter, even if she may not want it. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," He paused. "That team of your's must be pretty mad you let us get away like that."

Artemis gritted her teeth, "I didn't let you get away.."

He interrupted her, "Well it sure did seem that way, must have looked that way to the others too I'll bet." She grimaced. "They'll never trust you now Artemis. You'll never be a hero. It's not in you. And I think you know that." He stood up making his way towards her.

"You're...you're wrong.." she was frozen in place as he came towards her, knife in hand. "I..I can be a hero..they will tr..trust me."

"Ah, but Artemis that's the problem. They never will trust you. Not after tonight." She started to back away, but she was pressed against a wall. "So here's what I'm proposing, you join me and then we can take those jokes down from the inside." He smiled his bone-chilling smile.

"No.. " she stuttered out, "I..i..can't.. 't." Her voice threatened to disappear altogether. His knife came to her throat, an open threat.

"You wanna rethink that answer?" The knife pressed harder, nearly breaking the skin. Fear paralyzed every bone in her body, she couldn't speak. All she could do was think that she was about to die.

Before Artemis could even take another breath, something crashed through the window on the opposite side of the room. Her father cursed, turning around just as Cheshire stuck a dart into his neck. He tried to fight back, but the toxin rushed through his blood.

Artemis looked on in horror as her father fell to the ground, in a deep sleep. She could barely breathe, adrenaline coursing through her. "..What..was...that..?" She panted staring at her sister as she made her way to the closet unlocking the door.

Cheshire carefully lifted their mother's frail unconscious body into her arms and carried her to bed in the corner. "Just because I chose this life doesn't mean I want mom, or you for that matter dead. You're still my sister Artemis." Artemis nodded, not quite understanding her sister but still she took comfort knowing Jade had her back.

Artemis looked at her fathers sleeping body, "What do we do with him?"

"Help me drag him into the alleyway, after that, I'll call for backup and say he passed out drunk or someone jumped us. Doesn't really matter." Jade picked up one of his arms and hoisted him onto her shoulder. Artemis lifted the other and the two of them made their way down the rickety stairs and into the nearby alleyway.

Artemis turned to go but before that, she looked at her sister again, "Take care of yourself Jade, and be careful."

"Oh, and Artemis," Jade called after her. "There are three nosy boys on the rooftop above us." She pointed, above to here, they could see three heads. Artemis groaned.

* * *

 **1 Hour Earlier:**

"Ok, we've got a trace on her and are on route to her coordinates." Robin leaning back in the captain's chair.

"Good we can finally find out where that rouge archers off to," Wally grumbled.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows,"Geeze man, you really are pissed at her."

"You know I trusted her, and she took that trust and threw it out a window. After all this team had done for her. Artemis basically said screw you all and completely betrayed the mission. Trying to take on Sportsmaster and Cheshire by herself." He scoffed, "Who does she think she is anyway?"

Robin shrugged, he didn't really have a response for Wally. He had every right to be pissed. Artemis did betray his trust and lie to him. While at the same time trying to protect herself. Robin understood that instinct to push people away before they got too close and wanted to defend Artemis' decisions but doing that would mean telling Wally the truth about Artemis' family. And that just wasn't his secret to tell. "Maybe she had a reason… maybe as messed up as that reasoning might be in that one particular moment Artemis made a split second decision to do what she thought was best. And maybe that thought was to protect herself or maybe the thought was to protect the team or someone she cares about. But that's a lot of maybe's and we can't know what kind of situation or experiences she has gone through. It's like the saying goes; don't judge a person by their social media account, cause they only post the good stuff and secretly they're really sad and desperate."

Wally looked up at him, "Dude, that was like a little too deep and angsty. Even for a Bat."

Before he could respond the bioships tracking software beeped signaling that Artemis' bike has stopped. "I think we're here," Roy said, walking into the main area of the ship.

Robin landed on a nearby rooftop, the trio exited and leaned over the roof binoculars in hand trying to see what she was doing.

Wally gagged, "Oh my god it smells like hot garbage."

Robin and Roy rolled their eyes, "It's Gotham what'd you expect. Also, its the Slums so it stinks like twice as bad."

Jabbing him in the ribs, Wally peered down into the darkness, "Ok she's parking the motorcycle, and looking around." Wally narrated as she made her way down the street.

"Artemis has her bow out, and looks really on end, her posture is tense and the arrow's already on the bowstring." Robin added.

"Maybe she's meeting up with a handler and leaking intel about the League."

"Hold on RoyBoy, we don't know anything yet. Look she's walking up that house's driveway." Robin suggested

"Don't be too optimistic. Now she's entering the house and we have lost visuals." Wally sighed.

"Wait I see some light coming from a window on the side of the house, we can perch on the neighboring house then look through there." Robin said

"Won't that seem a bit odd. Three guys sitting on a roof at three am.

"It's Gotham." Roy and Robin said in unison

"Ok geez let's go." Wally started climbing down from the building.

By the time the trio made it to the other rooftop Artemis already had her bow pointed at Sportsmaster. All of them, Robin included, gasped at the sight; he had his knife out and was smoking on a cigarette. It almost seemed as if it was out of some crime movie.

"Is..Is that Sportsmaster?" Wally stuttered out.

Roy moved to get his bow, but before he could Robin stopped him. "Wait we don't know what's happening. There could be a bomb or he could have someone hostage. Let's wait and see."

Roy nodded begrudgingly. And the three watched the scene unfold. When Sportsmaster moved towards Artemis knife in hand the three really got nervous, but Robin convinced them to wait. Although even he wasn't sure it was the right call.

Once he had the knife to her throat and she'd dropped her bow, Robin signaled for them to move but before they could something crashed through the window they were looking through.

"What the hell was that, should we still go in?" Wally asked panic threaded in between the words.

Robin shook his head,"No. Look."

"It's Cheshire," Roy grunted. "Now we have to go in, they'll kill her."

"I said wait," Robin said, gesturing to the window.

Cheshire had taken down Sportsmaster, in just a few quick punches. The man was on the ground passed out. Artemis remained where she was, and from the rooftop, it seemed as if the two were having a conversation. Roy and Wally were even more confused as Cheshire moved across the room to a closed and pulled out an unconscious older woman, as she did so Cheshire looked the three boys straight on. She knew they were there. Cheshire sat the woman on the bed then Artemis and she began to move Sportsmaster.

The trio remained where they were as the two girls dragged the man into the alleyway. They talked for another minutes or so but then Cheshire said something that made Artemis look straight up directly at them.

"Shit." Wally muttered.

Artemis pulled an arrow out from her quiver and shot it up to the rooftop, the arrow had a grapple on it so she hoisted her self up. The three boys moved away from the edge of the roof as she climbed over the edge.

"What in God's name are you doing here!?" Artemis practically screamed. They all started to sputter out answers, none of them making sense. She groaned. "Robin explain now."

"Well..um..Roy and..uh..Wally wanted to follow you..because you seemed really odd when you left the cave. I kinda tagged along and now we're here."

"Way to through me and Roy under the bus." Wally whispered.

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Robin shot back.

"I don't know something that.." Artemis cut him off before Wally could continue.

"Stop it! It doesn't matter who did what, what matters is what you saw and how you should never under any circumstances just follow a person. Roy, I get how you don't trust me period. But I have proved myself to this team. I know the mission was a disaster and frankly, I'm disappointed in myself too. I should have done better, and next time I will be better. Wally, I was a bitch that much I'll admit. Still doesn't give you the right to follow people when they're having a crisis. Robin, honestly I don't know why you're here. Although you in a way have a right to be, this is your city after all. For that, I'll let you off the hook.

Now for what you saw, since there's no way to get around it I'm just gonna say it. Tonight I was protecting my family. Sportsmaster was threatening my Mom and I came to save her. Why was he threatening my mom I don't really know, maybe to mess with my head maybe to convince me to join him. The point is I couldn't take him, and no thank you guys he's not a problem anymore and my mom is fine. Cheshire was able to step in, to do what I couldn't. Why you might ask did she come to rescue me? She's my sister and Sportsmaster is our terrible abusive, son of a bitch dad. And no he's not dead.

Alright since all of your questions have been answered I'm going to go tend to my mother, who by the way is Tigress an ex-con as well. Hope you all had fun playing detective, you can all go home now." In one motion, Artemis turned and jumped off the roof, then returned to the house and sat by her mother's bedside.

"So wait, Green Arrows not her Uncle?" Wally asked speechless.

Robin face palmed, "No you idiot she's not."

"And I bet you knew the whole time, who she was," Roy stated.

"Duh, I'm a Bat. Now let's get the bioship back before we make any other life-altering discoveries."

.

.

.

 _ **So, here is the second part of that last chapter. I hope you all like it, I worked really hard on it and it's pretty late at night, so excuse the grammar and any weird inconsistencies between the two parts of this chapter. And don't forget to tell me what you want me to write and comment what you think! Have a great Friday the thirteenth.**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_

 _ **-P.S: Get excited, cause Comicon is next Friday and we should be getting a Young Justice; Outsiders season three trailer!**_


End file.
